Taking Care Of Her Man
by LycoX
Summary: In which Kira takes awfully good care of Scott after getting him home in the aftermath of the Beast's attack.
**Taking Care**

 **Of Her Man**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was inspired by an Anonymous post on EverythingYukimura's Tumblr page.**

* * *

An hour after helping Scott get into his bed and Kira cuddling up to him carefully so as not to disturb his injuries, she had the idea that maybe a shower was in order as she figured he didn't want to stay in bed all night with dried blood in various places on his body. "Do you want to take a shower baby?" She asked him softly and when he didn't respond right away, she thought that perhaps he had fallen asleep.

But then he turned to her and opened his eyes and she could see just how tired he looked and it saddened her. That kind of look just didn't seem right for him to have in her view and she truly hoped this whole mess with the Dread Doctors, the Beast, and Theo and his bunch was over with very soon so that they could just be teenagers for awhile. Teenagers that only really had to worry about school and the like instead of Supernatural threats. "Yeah… Shower sounds… Good." He finally said in a tired tone of voice.

Kira nodded and got out of the bed and came around to his side and helped him get up and even placing an arm around her shoulders. The walk to the bathroom thankfully wasn't a long one considering you could just walk right into it from Scott's bedroom. Kira started up the shower and helped her boyfriend get undressed before undressing herself and joined him in the shower. He let out a soft moan from the contact of the hot water against his skin. "You okay?" Kira asked him in slight concern as she stepped around him to be in front of him and allow the water to hit her backside.

"Mmm… I'm good… Water just feels really good on me..." He mumbled to her as she started to help clean him off with a wet soapy rag.

Once she was done helping him clean up, she saw that his wounds were close to being fully healed and sighed in relief. Placing her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms around him, Kira felt content to just stay right there for as long as possible. Especially when he wrapped his arms around her despite how tired he must have felt. And even though she knows he didn't seem hurt in any way after he calmed her down in the school, she still felt guilty about it as something could have happened if he hadn't been able to get through to her. "Its okay Kira, you didn't hurt me or anyone else." Scott told her softly into her hair as if somehow reading her mind and the girl honestly felt like crying in that moment.

"But I could have! I could have even killed someone if you hadn't brought me back!" The tears started to flow after that and Kira hated what was happening with her as she really wanted it to be fixed.

And it made her wonder if perhaps the Skin Walkers were a solution to that. Though it frightened her greatly of what they could possibly want in return for helping her with her problem. His hold on her tightened and he kissed the top of her head. "The important thing is you didn't do anything fatal. And you won't ever do anything fatal as long as I have something to say about it."

God how she hoped he was right with that as her heart swelled up in happiness at hearing the conviction in his voice despite how tired he was. They stayed like they were for several more minutes before she reluctantly parted from him and got herself cleaned up as well. Afterwards, she turned off the water and helped him out of the shower, even assisting with drying off and helping him put on some clothes. For Scott McCall, despite how exhausted he felt, found himself falling even more in love Kira Yukimura due to what she was doing for him. And he was going to have to do something really great for her sometime soon to show his love and appreciation for all she does for him.

After helping get him back into the bed and pulling the covers over them as they cuddled close together, she kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll make sure no one bothers you." She murmured into his lips.

"That's my girl… Love you Kira." He responded back before using the last of his energy to kiss her lips.

"Love you too baby." Came her soft reply as he drifted off to sleep with her by his side, safe in the knowledge that she was likely to kick anyone's ass if they even dared tried to wake up him anytime soon.

Kira stayed awake for thirty more minutes with her head against her boyfriend's chest and hearing his heart beat. A beat that eventually lulled her to falling asleep as well. She would awaken hours later and smile happily to herself at the sight of Scott still in a deep sleep and gently got out of the bed so as to keep from waking him. Kira quickly got dressed as quietly as possible and went downstairs to find the Pack talking amongst themselves about their next course of action. The Thunder Kitsune was quick to make it quite clear that none of them was to bother Scott and none of them wanted to challenge her on the matter.

The sight of her boyfriend nearly an hour later looking completely okay filled her with relief and she silently prayed that things would soon come to a close without any serious losses so that they could just be teenagers in love with few worries in their lives.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this one!**


End file.
